The Crisis that leads to Fate and Insubordination?
by Noxy the Proxy
Summary: A young woman finds her way back home.Only to save the lives of some of her favorite people.Rated 'T' for Paranoia and mild Language.I would love the comments.Genre sucks sorry.On Hold for now sorry folks.
1. Enter the Inferno

**Hello my friends and fellow Fic Writers.I am sad to say...I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST...even though I would like there are any spelling errors I am sorry,I haven't slept in a little over 12 hours,so this may be chock full of grammar and spelling errors,not to mention screw ups on the .**

**Rev:Great I appear first and foremost!**

**Me:So this great practice for your own gigs in the future.**

**Roy:Rev 's it mean?**

**-Looks at Rev,she looks back and we both grin-:That's for us to know and you to find the hell out.**

**Roy:-Backs away after realizing his gloves are missing-You wouldn't...**

**Me:-Raises hand- Let's give it a whirl...**

**_This ought be fun._  
**

* * *

What would happen if some one not from Amestris takes charge of chaos in the aftermath of a Alchemic storm?  
Well,Here's your Rev Night and her Insubordiantion on a day that changes her Military career...and her life.

* * *

Rev was by far the stubbornest person her foster parents had ever young adult refused to follow their rules,and ulitmately paid the price for it one night.  
Being home alone often brought Rev solace,but tonight the young burnett would forever regret staying home on a night she should have left with her foster family.

"I seriously hope they don't bring back some sort of rediculaous hat for me again,or a shirt with something stupid like 'Be happy not mad!' on the front." she seethed as she sliced herself some didn't notice the 'creeper' lurking outside the window or she would have fled to a 'safer part of the house'.

"Come with us Rev,You'll have so much fun!" the youth mocked in a voice not her still she cut the back of her hand open by in pain she cursed dropping the knife she'd been using and heading to the bathroom to see how bad her hand REALLY was.

When she had left the main part of the house,the cilprit that would change the girls future entered via the back door in the in the shadows with a agun in hand he waited for the return of the burnett.

When Rev did return she wasn't as pissed off as she was along the lines of annoyed at her own back to her dinner she froze when she heard the tell-tale click of a guns hammer being cocked behind her.

"I see your father has done you a amuch needed favor." Came a sneering voice from the shadows of the back around to face her attacker Rev held up her knife,and snarled.  
"HE is NOT my FATHER!"

"Oh?Then who is he,Hmmm?Some one that only recieves a angered snort after he so graciasly opens his home to a such a away ward teen?" came the same voice from the shadows,But this time it had a odd tinge of mocking to angering Rev farther,she wanted to see her assailents face,not the gun held in the bastards hand!

"Who are you?" she demanded,her own voice containing no foster father had thought it nessissary to 'train' all of his children,blood related or she found very funny.

"Oh me?I'm no one,just the person who's going to wipe your miserable existance off this planet." the man sneered as he stepped into the light 's eyes widened in horror,she KNEW him from some where,but couldn't place him;not for the life of her could she did she know,her life was going to end...Or so she thought...

* * *

Rev lay in a bed,for how long she had no she did know was that she .It was then that she realized she was in a ahospital,the steady beeping of a machine to her left told her that she was wondering how she got there,until that is,her memeroy returned with a vengance.

_**"Bitch,just die already!" snarled the intruder in Rev's foster home.**_  
_**"You first!" the girl snarled shoulder was already bloody from shot earlier in the was her left leg,some where so the pain told had not once taken her eyes from the made currently trying to shoot her to death.**_  
_**"You remind me of two people I despise the most." the man said suddenly after what seemed like a staring contest.**_  
_**"Oh really?" Rev retorted "Who are they?"**_  
_**"The Flame and a soon to be blind Hawk."came the took Rev a few moments to realize who the man was talking was also then that she took in his skin,what looked like dirty white hair under the hood of his jacket,and she was willing to bet that his eyes were bright red behind the sunglasses.**_  
_**"If they had spawned,you would be their child." he said lowly,as if he was regretting something as he pulled the trigger yet again.**_  
_**For Rev everything went black,until she came awake to the dark skinned man talking to some felt pain come from her chest this time, and more of she managed to roll over before being kicked into vision blurred as she slipped into darkness.**_

"You are one lucky young woman." Came the voice of a nurse through the fog that was cover Rev's hearing."but to be stuck in a coma,and for a year at that,it's a pity." came the soft voice.

_"I'm in a WHAT!"_ Rev shouted in her mind,willing her body to was 17 when the attack happened,and now she was more or less 19 for all she still she listened.

"You foster parents gave up on you months ago,saying you had nothing to live I had heard that then I have no idea what I would have done in your defence,luckily you had some of the best doctors here to help you pull 's Why you're still alive and had not been taken off life support."

Rev's mind was thrown for a loop,yet again as she digested couldn't believe that she had been on Life supposrt,she barely remembered that she wondered what happened to the man that had attacked felt some one stroking her hair back and a whisper found its way to her hears,

"I do hope you wake up soon,I want to know why they gave up on you so why you hung on even after they 'pulled the plug'." the the gentle hand was gone,and Rev was left alone to force her eyes open.  
Only to be meet with darkness yet again.

* * *

"I swore I saw her hand twitch Dr. Nicoles!" Exclaimed a nurse that sounded vaugely familer.

"She could have been 's been doing a alot of that recently." Came the Doctors gruff voice.

Rev scowled as she cracked her eyes lights assulted her all too sensative black a heavy hand she covered her face,before trying to speak.

"Where ever the hell that light is coming from,please shut it off." she whispered,her voice felt as if it was being forced out.

"All be damned,she is awake!" Came Nicoles voice in shocked surprise.

"Surprise." came a weak humor filled response from the young woman in the bed next to them.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't woke up so early." Nicoles explain reading over Rev's registered on her face for a moment.

"What are you talking about,I've been here for a few days, a couple of weeks at best." she said trying to find order in her thoughts,before she remembered the mention of a coma from a time when she had SOME clarity of thought.

"Coma?" she asked blulntly,recieving confused looks from the doctor anad could imagine the thought running through their minds as they clanged at each other.

"Yes." Nicoles replied,slightly wariy of her Rev did was sigh slightly before asking yet another question.

"For how long?" again they looked at each other,worried Rev she was able to accuraty jugde their reactions now that her eyes had adjusted from the bright as hell light.

"Two and a half years,you'll be Twenty in a few months." came th enurses glanced at the doctor who had a strange look on his had a feeling Rev didn't care.

"You're family gave up on you," he began but the young woman in the bed waved him off.

"I know,a nurse was talking one time I had enough sense to come out of the coma long enough to hear her say they wanted nothing to do with me and to pull the about me being on life support and so heard something about being the hospitals ward." Rev's voice cracked badly towards the end but she paid it no Rev got in reponse was shocked looks and open mouths.

* * *

"You'll be walking in no time!" Came a nurses happy Rev's sour retort.

"Kiss my crippled ass,Norbert." Only laughter was met with the sour the man was right,she was walking again in a few short the time her twentieth birthday rolled around,she would run,evenly with out had been discharged from the hospital.

"It was nice knowing you." Came a child vocie from behind Rev,she turned around to say something but froze when she realized what the kid was kneeling next at her feet she paled even farther.

"Kid,the possibility of that even working are next to none."

"Yeah,I know.I just don't think you belong in this fun in the next one!" came the child laughing voice as Red light sparked around the blacked out from the intenseness of the 'transfer' from one world to had apparently missed a chat with the Truth at the she woke up in an alley not too far from a full on fight two blocks away.

Curiosity took over and she followed the sounds,having some difficulty walking due to a searing pain in her knew fro a FACT all over her wounds had healed over the course of two and half did bother her that she had spent two years even then she refused to look in a mirrior or have her picture taken with was partly afraid of what she might have found shortly after she woke.

But now,standing in the sprinkles of rain meet with a man very similair to the one that had attacked her two years prior,she did the unthinkable.  
Rev brought her hands together with out a second thought,walked up to the Ishvalan and touched his his own alchemy against him.  
Startled he leaped in utter shock at the woman before blond on the ground behind Rev gaped in shock,from what she heard behind he Soldiers,and what civilains that were watching seen was a woman that looked to be in her teens,but was actually turning twenty-one in a month.  
Loose waist length copper colored white streaked red- brown/amber colored eyes mathed with overly pale between the Ishvalan and the boy.  
"Are you an State Alchemist?" the Ishvalan demanded poised to attack.

" until a few months ago I was in a fucking coma caused by one of your people." Rev barked angerily."My using alchemy is about as rare as you leaving child Prodigies alone."

The blond soldiers were taken Ishvalan was surprised.

"A coma?" He asked confused.

"Yes." she hissed,standing with her hand in her was odd seeing her standing in front of a virtiaclly challanged she herself wasn't all that tall she often wished to be taller.

"I am sorry for the problems my kinsmen my have cau-" he started but never finished.

"Actually in retropect,I'm a legal adult thanks to him." she was met with confusion at that statement but waved it when shots were visibly flinched a hand going to her shoulder out of memory,the other to her stomach.

Soon the Ishvalan was gone leaving a scene many of the movie makers would be proud of.

"So,you are who now?" Asked a man with glasses and black had come up behind Rev,startling the she turned and started saying a word.

"Hey!" he Rev ignored him."Geez,she reminds me of you Roy."

"Hughs,thats enough." came Roys voice from near the two blonds.

* * *

Days later Rev walked into the Command Center in East City asking to see the Flame wasn't granted permission to see was to wait until he sent some one to retreive her.

Annoyed and on the verge of being pissed off,Rev paced the main lobby for what seemed like :

"'s you?" came a rather surprised voice from behind her,turning Rev exression soured.

"Oh 's you." she the man smirked draping an arm around her shoulders.

"You seriously do sound like a lost relation?" the man mused as they was stiff,and hated being tense when around seeing as how she was in another world not her own.

"As far as I know I'm not related to the bastard." Rev seethed "SO please remove your arm or loose the damned thing!" she growled picking up her pace to get away from the chuckled,putting hs hands in his pockets and walked at a steady Rev was walking next to hands in her own pockets.  
"Meas hughs." he said finally.

"Rev Night." came the reply.

"That's a had no idea who you were." Mesa said that smile fell when he noticed the look on Rev's face.A mask of .

"Maybe I wasn't ready to approach or be approached by any one from the state." she muttered."Perhaps I needed to collect my thoughts before ever setting foot in this place."

"Fair point,give we can't find you in any hospital any where in Amestris." He mused aloud.

"That's because you wont." Rev replied casually as if this conversation was simply grinned.

"The boys are fine." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"The blond and the went home to get repairs."

"Oh,He seems a bit short to be a state Alchemist." Rev mused a thoughtful look on her had opened the door as walked in waiting for Rev.

"I can see the teasing remarks youc an share some with Roy." Hughs rev cut the man a strange freindly they would find would be rare and afr between.

"Not a chance."

* * *

**Yeah I changed it,I actually need to.I'm trying something lessen the loss of words in the ,Enjoy.**


	2. Inferno's Past Part 1

**Well I am back again.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**I only Own Rev Nite! Awesomenaruto ****has given me many great ideas that I will incorporate into this it would seem I have an Alternate part in this chapter that I have left out.I may put it up as a bonus chapter at the end of the story is a Very Valid reason as to why Mustang is...rather tame around any one figures it out I may throw in something as a random bonus at the end of the next chapter...IF ANY ONE REVIEWS!**

**Read and Review please. **

* * *

No one was in the room besides Mustang's men, which seemed to irritate her more. Laying back down she groaned.

"How the hell can you stand working with them? Not to mention the bets they string up and lose." Rev stated dryly.

"The Colonel takes part in the bets as well Miss Night." Came a voice at Rev's feet. Looking up she smirked.

"Does he now?"

"Much to Hawkeye's annoyance." Mustang said with a grin. Rev looked back at him, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm surprised you haven't been grilling me for more info on who I am?" she mused sitting up again. Hawkeye glanced at her superior. The others had gone quiet, waiting. After a few moments of complete silence Mustang spoke. The File on his desk was flipped open.

"When Hughes said we didn't find you in any hospital, he dug a little farther and still found nothing, no matter where he looked, nothing." Roy mused leaning back in his chair watching Rev's expression.

The young woman's face was oddly blank. She had memories from a child hood she knew couldn't exist. But that was thrown out the window when she'd last seen one of the blonds. Albeit that memory was oh so fuzzy. Rev guessed it was from a concussion she had received when she had been attacked.

"I have no idea, Colonel. I have a scant few memories from when I was a child. But nothing more than that I'm afraid." was all she said.

"I see." The file was flipped shut only to be replaced by another file. A manila envelope. Rev eyed said envelope, an envelope filled with papers Rev had to sign to make her certification legal, ringing a chuckle from Mustang.

"It is." he said holding it out to her."The Fuhrer got wind of you not using a circle and has already decided that if you were ever found..." he trailed off as Rev's eyes widened is shock as she caught on.

"I was to become a State Alchemist." she whispered, then she stood suddenly startling them."No. I know nothing of Alchemy, I did what I had to on pure instinct. I'm more used to hand to hand or a Rifle." she snapped out," and If I were to accept this offer, I wouldn't use Alchemy anyway." she walked around the couch and towards the door, obviously annoyed.

"Hawkeye..."

_BANG!_

"Guns do not intimidate me..." Rev growled as she turned around "Flaming Fire Mutt, who is oh so useless when it rains." Rev swore she could hear a pin drop it was so silent. And the look on Mustang's face was worth every word she said. Complete shock, and then rage as he reached for his gloves. Everyone in the room ran for cover, provided that Hawkeye remained next to the Colonel.

Laughing Rev's hands came together as she disabled Roy's Alchemy easily. Roy blinked when he snapped his fingers and nothing happened. Those who had taken cover came out of hiding confused.

Rev merely gave them all a very Malicious grin.

* * *

"Brother, she seemed familiar."

"How so Al?" Asked a rather short blond. They were waiting on a train after Al had been left at the station and he and another Major had to double back to get him.

"Well, she just seems familiar." Came the boy's voice from the empty armor.

"That's a lot of help Alphonse." he growled sourly. The mysterious woman had the one armed blond confused and curious. Not only that but wondering where he had seem her before.

"Edward Elric, you do not need to trouble yourself with the woman. Colonel Mustang is dealing with her at this very moment." Came a third voice. The boy looked over at the muscle bound man, annoyed.

"And you would know this how, Major?" Edward asked.

"He told me himself." Replied the Major. The man got no reply as the train came to a stop before them.

"Maybe we'll see her again." Al said cheerily. What the Armor didn't realize was that they would meet again all too soon. _

It wasn't long before the trio was in Risembool at the Rockbells.

"Hey Winry," Edward began but he never finished as a wrench connected with his skull, which brought forth a fight between him and Winry.

"Thank you major for looking after those boys." said a rather short old woman.

"You are most welcome." he replied.

"Granny, did we ever know anyone with white streaked hair?" Al asked. The old woman, or Granny as Alphonse called her looked saddened all of a sudden as did Winry.

"What is it?" Ed demanded "Did we or didn't we."

"It's best if we saved that explanation for later." the older woman said as she headed for the house. Pinako hadn't thought about that child since she vanished. Smiling weakly to herself she walked back inside.

"What was that about?" Edward mused.

"Maybe Granny knows her, she looked like she was our age, didn't she brother." Al said. Ed just looked at his brother simply confused. The Major had picked Al up, since he was in a box, and carried him into the house.

_TIME SKIP_

"Fullmetal..." Roy groaned as he closed his eyes. Annoyed didn't even cut it with the kid. He had better luck messing with him than he did with Rev. Point being, the Inferno Alchemist, as she was called, could render him powerless in a matter of seconds.

"I heard that there was another Flame Alchemist, care to point him out?" Edward snickered as he sat in front of the Colonel who actually smirked.

"You just might, she's due in with her report in a few moments."

"The next time you send me chasing after that ridiculous little runt again, I'll burn you to the point no one can recognize you, useless flaming bastard!" shouted a rather pissed voice from behind Edward and Al.

Turning, Ed's jaw dropped. He hadn't caught on to being called a 'Little runt' yet. It was the fact that she had insulted the Colonel. And that Rev looked seriously familiar.

"You send him off, and he causes trouble. Damn Mustang. What is he, your little toy, or a Puppy that you send out to dig up your mother's garden or some garbage?" she snapped throwing the report at Mustang.

"Oh, and It's Readable as well as- Hot hot Hot!" He shouted leaping up out of his chair, the Papers in his hands burning as well as everything on his desk.

"Start in on that again and I'll burn more than paper." the woman growled.

"Rev!" Ed shouted suddenly.

"You're Alive?" Al asked confused.

"And you two are who again?" She asked, not recognizing them for a moment."Oh yeah, the Fullmetal Runt with one arm and the Armor that follows him like a loyal dog. Too bad you can't beat him into submission now, he already has been."Silence greeted those harsh words. Ed didn't even retaliate, he was too shocked.

"Oh, Major, the Hospital called, they told me something interesting." Roy started, but was cut off when the phones exploded.

"That interesting had better be worth your life, or the next thing that goes off will be the guns." Rev threatened turning back to Mustang. Only to snap back at Ed and Al when they started laughing.

"Just the same as always!"

"No Kidding, that temper! I'd know it anywhere."

"What are the pair of you talking about?"

"You." they said at the same time.

"Oh gosh, I didn't know." she mocked.

"Inferno, would you sit down and calm down, you're making every one nervous."

"Even the Fuhrer?" Rev asked pointing back to the door. Everyone leaped to their feet and snapped rigid salutes, but the only person standing there was Maes, looking very confused. Rev however was trying to hide a smile, and ultimately her laughter. Riza gave her a knowing smirk as she went back to her paperwork. As did the others. Roy was fuming in rage, but did nothing.

"Looks like she got you with that one." Maes said as he came into the room.

"Oh no, he keeps falling for it, and I'm gonna be there when the Fuhrer is actually standing in the doorway and he doesn't stand." Rev laughed, taking a seat next to Ed on the couch.

After a while Edward noticed the strange faraway look Rev had on her face, a thoughtful look, but her eyes were glazed over, thinking about the past. It was also then that he noticed a hand resting on her stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked suddenly.

"Er...WHAT!" she screeched her eyes wide in horror at the mere thought. Everyone else just laughed.

"Your hand was..." he trailed off unsure if he should continue.

"I was shot, Edward." Rev said standing and stretching. "About three years ago. I spent most of that time recovering in a coma."

"You were shot" Roy asked, it didn't take a rocket scientist to tell he was shocked. Rev gave him a patronizing look.

"Yes. You know, with one of those pretty toys every one carries on their uniforms that go 'Bang' when the trigger is pulled." she mocked and after a long paused she continued. Again she looked thoughtful remembering that night."I'm alive, so I guess it shouldn't matter much."

"It shouldn't matter much?" Ed repeated, "Why would you say that?"

"The people who raised me, gave up about a month into my stay at the hospital, kid, they left me there to die. Instead of turning me over to the state, the doctors and Nurses took care of me until I woke up."

"How old were you?" Maes asked serious. Rev shrugged.

"It took two and a half years to get out of the coma and by that time I was twenty." she said thinking back "About...seventeen or eighteen at the time. Before that when I was five my real parents were killed, I count myself lucky to have survived that encounter."

"What...happened?" Roy asked his voice low, almost choked. Ed raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what had brought on this new emotion. But the look on the man's face gave the young Alchemist pause.

Rev was eyeing Roy slightly. Before speaking she stretched again and huffed a sigh, before placing her hands in her pockets.

"I don't blame you Roy." she said suddenly dropping all formalities, nothing but silence met her words.

"I was wondering if you remembered." Roy started uneasy "If you had forgotten everything like you claimed."

"The memory returned. Along with those I spent at the Rockbells. It wasn't until after their mother died did I actually cross the gate." she explained. Roy looked up a half smile was forming.

"Is that why you've been stepping on egg shells around her boss?" Havoc asked warily, knowing that Rev's temper had become legend in Central lately. True to that statement, Havoc's cigarette burned to ash up to the filter.

"Geez sorry, I was just wondering." he grumbled digging out the pack only to have them burned as well."What the hell, come on Rev!"

"No, That crap is disgusting. It not only makes your clothes smell but your teeth too. It stains the walls with tar and your teeth yellow." she snapped. She gave the man a hard stare, "It makes me gag when I smell it!" she finished.

"So sorry." Havoc grumbled.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, do you want to leave a wife and kids behind just because you can't 'Kick the habit'?" she demanded.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Believe it or not, but I've gotten attached to having all of you around." she scowled and looked at Edward "even you Runt."And that warranted a screaming blond.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE HIM UNDER A PILE OF ASH!" he screamed, Al having to hold him back.

"I am!" Rev retorted

"So you really don't blame me for what happened?" Roy whispered, quieting the screaming Elric.

"Not really no. I'm more pissed off at the Ishvalan that attacked me in the first place three years ago." she said, receiving shocked looks.

"Ishvalan attacked you?" Breda asked, ever the skeptic.

"Yeah, he said something that was really funny." Rev grinned.

"Oh really what was that?" Roy asked a gleam of something sparkling in his black eyes.

"That if the Hawk and Flame ever spawned I'd be that child." she smirked, then frowned slightly "Or more accurately he said "'the soon to be blind Hawk'."

"Blind Hawk?" Maes asked.

"I'm guessing he was talking about Lt. Hawkeye."

"What happened to him?" Came a growl from behind the desk. Roy wasn't pleased with that news at all.

"In a rare moment of clarity right before I was kicked into unconsiousness, there were two people and not one. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but the man that had attacked was talking with someone." Rev said with a shrug "Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"That's alright." Mustang said. Rev knew it wasn't. The look on her face said as much.

"I want you to go with Fullmetal," he had to pause at the sudden shouting from both Majors.

"You're kidding? I'm not babysitting the brats!" Rev shouted.

"I'm not having an escort you Bastard!" Ed shouted at the same time Rev had, their words jumbling together. All Roy could do was stare, surprised at first, then he chuckled.

"Mustang," Rev growled warningly. Roy raised his hands looking back at the young Alchemist,

"You're having Major Nite along, even if you don't like it. She's a childhood friend correct?" Ed nodded, but the kid didn't see the reason for it.

"I'm going to my dorm to pack," Rev said sourly as she turned and walked out of the office. Ed and Al stared after her for a few more moments.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"You three are childhood friends, Right?" Mustang asked.

"Yes so." Ed retorted, wondering where this was leading.

"Rev probably doesn't remember much, or anything at all, from when she stayed with you in Risembool." Mustang explained "It's probably the reason why she's so damned standoff-ish."

"That isn't the reason." Riza said suddenly."She's worried that she won't remember something important. No one can say what she remembers."

"The two of you can help her." Roy said, trying to get his point across."And besides, I want to know if she's hiding anything." He grinned. Riza sighed heavily.

"Right, you just want another promotion don't you, Colonel bastard." Ed grumbled standing up. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Rev has the destination." was all Mustang said as the boys left. The Flame Alchemist did hope the Elrics could Pull Rev out from the unusual quiet she had sunk into recently.

**Please give me Reviews! I need the Criticism!..i might even let Roy off the hook for distracting me...-glares at him-**


	3. Inferno's Past Part 2

**I have to say thanks to AwesomeNaruto for helping be keep this story from falling apart.-shudders- My spelling errors appall even me!...Then again I kinda need to read the dictionary...for my own reasons.I do Apologize If Ed seems a little OOC,Or any of the others.I will be explaining Rev's Fire Alchemy in the next don't get Crabby with me.**

**DICLAIMER~~~~~`I Own nothing but REV NITE!...and one or two of the ideas a few will belong to Awesomenaruto...ALSO! I DO NOT OWN Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**-unknown speaker-If you did I would die.**

**-glares at the speaker- Well well well,If it isn't Roy-boy come back for more.**

**Roy-Oh really,And you still have my 't burned yourself yet... Midget.**

**-laughs and grins devilishly- I'm not short,I'm the perfect size to kick your pampas ass!-tries to use his own Alchemy against him and only succeeds in blowing up the school I graduated from- Oops...Never mind.**

Rev stood waiting for the Elrics at the train station. Her mood had soured when the azure sky soon became clouded by dark clouds, heavy with rain. Not only that, she wasn't feeling well on top of it all.

"Hey Rev, you're already here?" Ed called running over, followed by Al. Rev cast a glance at them before handing off a file for The Fullmetal Alchemist to read. As Ed took, opened, and read the file, his mood turned about as sour as Rev's.

"Alphonse can't come?" he said, moodily, if not a bit confused.

"No. He could possibly be a distraction. We can't have that if we're going after someone who's notorious at taking hostages. And seeing how much you care for him, Al is a rather easy target...All things considering." She mused eyeing the pair thoughtfully. The brothers glanced at one another.

"Judging from the look on your face Edward...you two have a secret?" Rev said her dark eyes calculating.

"Yeah so." Ed said defensively. Rev raised her hands and chuckled dryly.

"We all have our secrets Fullmetal."

"I guess I'll see you when you get back." Al said worry lining his disembodied voice.

"We'll be fine Alphonse." Rev said with a knowing smirk.

"Later...I guess." the Armor said sadly as he turned and walked away. Edward on the other hand was wondering what Rev's comment about having secrets meant.

**~~~~~~Some time later on the Train and in Mustangs office~~~~~**

Ed glanced at Rev again, wondering if he should ask. The short blond had been having a mental debate on whether or not Rev knew about the Human Transmutation he and Al had done; if Mustang told her or not. But then, some of what she said was a little off. Her memories for one, and her ability over fire was far more strange then it should have been.

"If you keep glancing at me, the other passengers will think strange things." came the woman's voice from across the blond, who's face turned a shade of pink.

"Y-Yeah right, you're too old for me anyway." Ed stammered. Rev simply smirked and sat up from her leaned position against the window.

"Whatever you say Edward."

"Can I ask you something..." he started but stopped unsure if he should even continue. Rev looked at him, curiosity obvious in her gaze.

"What?"

"Well...You said everyone has secrets..." He hesitated, unsure if he should even touch on the subject or not, seeing how stand-offish she had been with the Colonel.

"Meaning you have yours while someone else has theirs. Something they do not want every one knowing." Rev said almost tiredly as she turned back to the window."You already know my real parents are dead, that I was shot a few years ago, that I have some control over Fire..." she paused as her eyes took on a more distant look "I knew what you felt when your mother died, I had watched mine die, bleed out to be more accurate."

"Oh...But what did Mustang do that..." again the Fullmetal Alchemist paused, unsure. He remembered how touchy Rev had been when questioned about what had happened to her before she came to Risembol.

"He killed my parents Ed...My other half brothers as well." Rev stated slowly. She turned her gaze to Edward, who was suddenly reminded of Scar.

"You're part Ishvalan." he said suddenly, shocked. He had never guessed it, not with the ever present temper. No, the thought had never crossed Ed's mind.

"Yes, I'm half actually. My biological father was full, so were my brothers. Their mother had died from an illness that her mother had before her..." Rev paused, her eyes clouding over as she remembered more of her childhood. "Much like your mother, Ed."

Edward paled at that. He couldn't believe she was opening up., and toHIMof all people. SheHATEDhim. Being who he was Ed took advantage of this and asked.

"But why don't you look Ishvalan." he asked. Rev blinked and grinned slightly.

"My mother was paler than snow. Her eyes were a soft amber, and her hair was a russet color, almost like fire..." she stopped, and scowled "In retrospect I think her eyes were more gold than Amber."

"Fire...could the fact you can use fire without alchemy be something your mother could do as well?" Ed asked watching Rev's every move. She simply shrugged.

"Who the hell knows. If so, she never used it. Then again it could have been a secret of her own." at that Rev snorted. Ed merely grinned sadly.

"What happened when the Military found you and your family?" He knew he had crossed the line when Rev's face turned cold and emotionless. He still couldn't believe she could come off as emotionless as Scar had. It was a little eerie seeing the similarities. But this wasn't the first time he had seen that face. No, once before when Pinako had asked, Rev had gone silent refusing to speak of it for several days, which made Ed wonder if the old bat knew.

"They were looking for my father and brothers; all four of them were older." she mused thoughtfully. Ed blinked confused. "And two were younger. With me being the only girl it was hell. The older four were really overprotective. The other two picked up on it." Rev let out a highly amused laugh.

"Really, you had six brothers?" Ed asked rather surprised. Rev nodded, grinning fondly at a memory that still remained foggy.

"Where I have white streaks, the twins had solid white hair. They looked Ishvalan, acted it, everything. I looked nothing like them; being the only girl had made all of them extremely cautious...if not paranoid."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She died during child birth, a complication, I think."

"And what happened when your brothers and father were attacked?" Ed asked. He had a feeling Rev was going to say something he wasn't going to like, and to prove this, Rev sat back and started staring out the window before speaking.

"Bradley was there. So were Armstrong and Mustang. There were several others but I can't remember them clearly, or if they're even alive." she said "Bradley wasn't pleased, to say the least. My father was the first, taken down by a sniper. The others were either burned or shot, or a combination of both. I got off with a mild burn, that scarred." she said pulling back her right sleeve to reveal a burn that wrapped around her wrist and followed the outside of her arm up towards her elbow.

"That wasn't right...and they didn't shoot you?" Ed asked grimacing. He wondered if the sniper had been Lt. Hawkeye. Rev laughed at that.

"They tried. No one really wanted to harm a child that looked farm more Amestrian than Ishvalan..." A pause, as the young woman's eyes darkened "I looked back to find someone following. It turned out to be Roy. I know this after seeing him again the day you had that run in with Scar. I left to get my thoughts in order. The sudden rush of memories kinda left me dizzy."

**~~`Meanwhile at the office~~~~~~**

"Sir, is there some reason as to why she survived bothering you?" Riza asked. The others in the room were listening as they worked. It was around noon, but none of them could leave until the last batch of paper work was finished.

"I was responsible for her supposed...death." Mustang said faltering a bit, he hated the memories of Ishval, but who didn't. He signed another paper and set it aside.

"She had run after my flame had burned her arm. I was ordered to follow, not to use Alchemy but to shoot to kill. Being half Amestrian and Half Ishvalan the Fuhrer thought she posed a threat. Rev couldn't have been more than five, if not older." he explained still not looking up."She came to the ravine near where her family had been living. When she turned around I was surprised to see that she wasn't holding a weapon."

"What do you mean by that?"Havoc mused lowly, but loud enough to be heard.

"They were using children near the end of the war. She was being protected by her brothers. Apparently they were protecting her from what was happening in Ishval at the time, but from the way she looked..." again he faltered "...at me, told me all I needed to know. If it hadn't been for the other soldiers coming up behind me I would have let her run. But that wasn't the case." Mustang's voice was colder than usual to Havoc, Breda and the others. Even Al who had come in at some point.

"What did she look like." Al asked. It was clear from the way the Colonel looked that he hadn't recognized the voice, or he wouldn't have continued.

"Fear and tears. I could only imagine what she was thinking...before..." he stopped speaking ,coming back to the present. Blinking several times he looked up at Alphonse a bit confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rev and Ed told me to stay. The Mission you sent them on called for the two of them." Al said sadly "and Rev said if I came I would have been used against them."

"She was right. Creta isn't the place for you to be right now. Not at the border anyway." Mustang said dryly.

"The Creta/Amesterian border?" Havoc asked confused.

"There have been reports of skirmishes against Amesteris. No one knows if it's a group of bandits or not, so Rev and Ed were sent to figure it out. If by some chance they end the conflict that's clearly rising then they'll be back." Mustang explained.

"If not?" Fuery asked timidly.

"They are to report in from the border." Mustang replied, signing yet another piece of paper. He needed something to do after what he had said, still troubled by it when he shouldn't be.

"Then what if they don't and something happens?" Alphonse said, clearly worried. Mustang looked up at this.

"There's talk of going to war with Creta. If this happens, both your brother and Rev will have to be there. As well as every one that is needed."

"Us if need be." Riza said trasnlating seeing how the Armor was 'appearing' to stare blankly at the Colonel. With that said Alphonse turned and left. Where to, no one really knew. They didn't ask.

**~~~~~~Back on the Train~~~~~**

Ed sat dumbfounded. He had never heard anything about Ishval. Nothing much; a few stories here or there, or what the Lt. had said, but not something like this.

An 'Ishvalan' survivor. Never in his wildest dreams.

"How old were you?" he asked, his voice shaky. He hadn't expected Rev to go into detail in explaining, but she had. Hawkeye hadn't even done that.

"Probably around nine, maybe even ten. It didn't matter so long as I was alive. I'm going to be twenty-one in a few weeks. So I'm taking a guess and saying I'm actually a little younger."

"No, Rev. You were nine when you came to Pinako's." Ed said confused.

"Really?" Rev asked equally confused.

"But that can't be..." Ed trailed off, lost in thought when Rev laughed. Ed looked up somewhat startled and confused.

"Truth."

"What of it and how do you know?"

"I met it once, on the first trip through. It complained how I wasn't needed at that particular time, and practically threw me through the gate into the other world, taking most of my memories of here." Rev said distantly.

"But if it did that, then it was equivalent to take them away and give them back as a price." Ed mused, as Rev shook her head.

"The price for coming back was spending two and a half years in a coma. I wasn't pleased when Truth explained that bit." the sour look on Rev's face caused Ed to lose it, falling into hysterics.

"What is it now?" Rev asked perplexed.

"That face, you always pulled that face when you didn't like something, it didn't matter what." He gasped wiping at his eyes."Food mostly, not to mention the constant questions."

"I see, so I was about as pleasant then as I am now?" Rev smirked. Ed returned it with a grin.

"Oh no, you were worse then."

_What was not said in the transitions between the convos_

~~~~`On the Train`~~~~

"So Mustang pretty much saved your life by leaving you to die?" Ed asked confused. Rev sighed heavily.

"Yes and no." she said. "Yes he shot me and left me to die, and no, in a way he didn't."Even that confused Rev.

"Whatever, forget the reason you're alive now, you even said you forgave The Colonel Bastard."

"Why do you call him that?" Rev asked as she returned to staring out the window.

"Call who what?" came the reply. The blond across from her clearly didn't understand, but she would wait to call him out on her suspicions.

"Nevermind Ed. I suggest you get some sleep, we will be at the border in a day, and judging from what the file said it won't be easy to handle."

"Where did he shoot you?" Ed asked suddenly, startling Rev. The other alchemist just stared blankly at the blond before grinning, but said nothing for a while.

Ed glared at her as she drifted off to sleep. The Blond couldn't sleep; he was too busy thinking about what Rev had told him. It confused him because he had a feeling she wasn't saying everything. Not to mention, the girl he had antagonized when he was younger was sitting in front of him, sleeping rather soundly. Rev had never done that before, not that he knew of anyway, until her voice startled him out of his thoughts. Rev's red-brown eyes were cracked ever so slightly watching him.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

**~~~~~`in the Office`~~~~**

"...You...shot her?" Havoc asked. He was more shocked that the woman he now knew as The Inferno Alchemist hadn't blasted Mustang in an instant. Frowning he smirked.

"So that's why she blew apart the office..." he mused aloud, receiving strange looks. So he explained, showing his intelligence, that he evidently kept hidden.

"She reappears after so many years, saves the chief and his brother, comes here asking to see you, and then she becomes an Alchemist with a vendetta against her own people." he said.

"Not quiet, Havoc." Mustang said slightly amused. "You missed the part about her being half and half right?"

"What?"

"She's half Ishvalan." Riza said handing Mustang some more papers to sign. "Sir, if you don't finish these..." the trigger happy Lt. trailed off fingering her gun at her hip. Paling slightly Mustang set to work, as did Havoc since Breda left for lunch, Fuery was on an errand, and Falman was...listening but working.

"If Inferno's Half Ishvalan, why did she join the military?"

**What did ya think? Yay...or Nay? Leave a comment and something fun will happen.**


	4. Prelude to a Nightmare

**Well,This is my fourth every one likes it! If not don't ...If you get something Feel free to Review and I will reply.**

**Rev and the rest of the FMA Cast- Noxy the Proxy Owns FMA**  
**  
And A thanks To Awesome Ideas will be sliding in with the twistedness of this plot...some how.**

**Also...Sorry for the will be more...maybe...Review and we shall see!-laughs manically- **

* * *

"Skirmishes may ASS!" Rev snarled ducking around the corner of a building, dragging two soldiers with her. Edward was on the other side of the street with a few other men three lying dead or dying in the crossroads.

Glancing over at the Fullmetal Alchemist, Rev noted how tormented he looked and that didn't make her any more happy. All this was supposed to be was working out a difference between both of the military forces, but it escalated into something much more problematic.

Thanks to rude comments flying from both sides, Rev was left trying to shut the Amestrian soldiers up and not getting any help.

"Sir?" asked one of the soldiers standing behind her, his worried gaze also resting on the teen.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do? We can't make a run for it...can we?" the man asked timidly. Rev raked him with a look and sighed. Even she wasn't used to what was going on, but she was going to drag those with her to safety.

"We might be able to," she started but paused and peeked out around the corner, and then jerked back, "Damn it. Creta sure is fucking persistent." the woman growled, as bullets peppered the ground and wall they were hiding behind.

"You should have been here a week ago. They actually demanded we send out The Flame Alchemist." the other Soldier remarked sourly.

Rev snorted "Yeah, that would have gone over like a bowl of apples on a parade with purple ponies."

Both men looked at each other, clearly confused, before one asked.

"What about Fullmetal? Do you know how he's taking all of this?"

"I have no idea Corporal." Rev replied looking back over at Ed and the three with him. Her dark eyes narrowing in frustration. "We need to get word to Mustang."

"Couldn't you just...I dunno, use your Alchemy?" the Corporal asked innocently. But Rev knew what he was getting at.

"No, at the current moment there are only two Alchemists and five soldiersWITHOUTany ammunition. Seriously, neither Ed nor I could keep track of you." Rev retorted, not really wanting to rely on the Alchemic knowledge she had acquired when she passed through the gate .Oh no, she did not. With a heavy sigh she knew they were right. And If they managed to get across the open space to the others...What then?

* * *

"Colonel Mustang." Alphonse said when he saw a somber look from the Flame Alchemist.

"Al...Something's happened at the Amestris/Creta Border." the dark haired man said; it seemed he was refusing to look at Al.

"What happened?" the armor demanded.

"We haven't heard from either Fullmetal or Inferno after they sent in their first transmission. We have also received reports that the skirmishes have escalated into full on fire fights." Mustang snapped out. Hawkeye and the others watched warily, wondering what would happen.

"Is brother missing?" AL asked lowly, sadly even.

"That hasn't been confirmed yet. As soon as we get word I'll call you." Mustang told the every one in this office isn't called out to thought sourly as he watched Al leave the office.

"Sir, why did you lie to Alphonse?" Hawkeye asked.

"Fullmetal is presumed missing Lt., and Inferno as well. They lost contact with them and a small group of soldiers that had gone with them to talk about setting up an agreement of some sort. Neither Inferno nor Fullmetal would tell me the details. All I know is that they should have made it to the meeting and settled this already."

"Sir, what can Inferno do exactly?" Havoc asked. The blond man knew Ed had said something about another 'Flame' Alchemist, but Rev didn't seem like one.

"That woman..." Roy began but stopped as Kain Fuery let out, what sounded like a, squeal of glee, causing everyone to look towards him.

"They found them! Fullmetal and Inferno! And the rest of the team that went with them." he said excited. His face fell slightly. "There were three fatalities, two wounded and four fairing well." he said puzzled as he looked over at Mustang.

"We have no way of knowing who is who yet sir, it's Chaos there." Fuery whispered fearfully. Mustang gave a near inaudible sigh of relief before muttering something that was clearly heard.

"If anything, this isn't going to end well." To his men he barked "Be ready to move out if we are needed!"

A collection of "YES SIR!" echoed around the office as they set back to work.

* * *

**~~~~~~Arrival at the Amestris/Creta Border~~~~~~Or in other words _FLASH BACK_!~~~~~**  
"I don't see why we have to check in with the Bastard Colonel anyway." Ed complained as he stood next to Rev, bored out of his mind, almost.

"It's regulations Ed. If we don't I think he'll probably think something up." Rev replied. The woman was in a mild temperament after the train ride out to the western borders. Had it not been for the two of them talking she would have slept, and not dragged up old memories she'd swore she never had to begin with, but the consistencies between her memories of Resembol and Edwards.

"So what .The Bastard needs some exercise every now and again." Ed snapped back.

"Try being in his shoes for once." Rev retorted "I'm sure you'd have fun poking at your tiny size." She smirked as Ed let out a rant that made the man with the radio flinch in surprise.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO DAMNED TINY YOU CAN'T SEE HIM UNDER A FLECK OF MIRCO DUST!"

_"Was that Fullmetal?"_Mustang's voice had crackled over the radio waves, distracting Rev from continuing her game.

"Yeah, it was. Going off on a rant I think." she replied smirking at the boiling Midget in front of her.

_"Did you just get there?"_

"Yes, Mustang we did just get here. How about some faith in arriving on time." Rev snapped," at least I'm not sitting on my ass in some office getting fat. You need to get out more, oh useless one!" she sneered at him.

_"If there was a way to send-"  
_  
"You need to learn to ignore things like that Sparky."

_"SPARKY!"_came the Colonel enraged voice from the other side. Along with what sounded like laughter. Behind Rev Ed was grinning from ear to ear as he put his two cents in.

"At least I can use my Alchemy in the rain." what Edward hadn't thought about was Rev, who turned to regard him for a moment, debating if she should just do herself and the Colonel Moron a favor and torch the Runt or let it slide and laugh at Mustang with an old friend. Grinning, she went with the laughing.

_"You damned Pipsqueak, when you get back you're on house arrest!"_With that Mustang refused to continue the conversation. Ed had been too occupied with laughing to hear the Colonel's last remark. Rev simply grinned. Oh this was going to be fun after all.

After a few hours of wandering around the makeshift 'HQ' the Alchemists both found a place to rest for a couple of hours.

"This sucks."

"What is it supposed to do?" Rev asked a smirk flickering to life on her lips "Turn bright and cheery and all that unsucky crap?"

Ed gave Rev a grin in return "You hate this as much as I do." he said.

"Well then at least I wasn't a pain in the ass for what...going on two years now? Or was it three?" Rev shot back.

"At least I didn't suddenly drop in with some mysterious Flame Alchemy!" Ed growled.

"Wow. When they said you two got along like Colonel Mustang and Major Elric I was surprised. But to think, Majors Elric and Nite fight like they're-" he stopped mid-sentence and swallowed backing away.

"If you value your life..."

"...do not finish that sentence." Ed finished, as the man raised his hands in submission.

"S-Sorry Sirs, if I offended."

"If you did would you be standing there?" Rev asked dryly as she stood up. Ed was giving her an odd look, one between curiosity and slight fear or was it apprehension. Either way it didn't matter, so long as Ed didn't cause any trouble, trouble she couldn't handle that is.

* * *

**~~~~Another Flashback thingy~~~~~~(((These are kinda fun...and a tad confusing)))**  
_"Colonel Mustang?_"Al's timid voice was on the other end of the line when the Colonel had picked up the phone, dreading what he was about to tell Al.

"Alphonse. I have news about Fullmetal."

_"Really?"_the boy asked._"Is Brother okay? Is Rev still with him?"_

"They're missing. No one really knows what happened. They were on their way back from checking out the border, when they were attacked."

_"Do you know if they're alright?"_

"As far as we know, Alphonse, yes."

_"Colonel, what if they can't be found?"_

"They'll be located. If Rev is anything like she was eight years ago, they'll be fine."

_"Why would Rev be anything like she was about eight years ago?"_Alphonse asked slightly confused, which put Mustang at a loss for words, until Riza took the phone from him and explained in a few words as possible. And only one seemed to do the job.

"Ishval."

The Sniper promptly dropped the receiver, giving her superior a dry look."You shouldn't get his hopes up like that, they may never be found."  
"That's saying something, coming from you Lt." Mustang muttered.

"Alphonse is going to have questions, Boss, with what Hawkeye said." Havoc said as he chewed in the end of an unlit cigarette.

"Then Major Nite best get back to explain it." The Colonel growled, not pleased at the way things were being handled.

* * *

"Major, we need to get across to help them." the Corporal urged, receiving a glare from Rev.

"I'm working on that." she snapped.

"Really? I thought you were just waiting for them to run out of ammunition." the snarky remark landed the man on his ass. But a moment later he was being pulled to his feet by the other soldier who had opted to remain silent.

"I realize we can't just walk out there, nor do we have much of a fight if we started shooting at them." she mused peeking around the corner, noting that they were evidently taking a break. Grinning she brought her hands together.

"If we're going we best do it now." she hissed as she messing with the chemicals in the air to cause an explosion the size of a train engine to go off right in front and above the Cretians.

The Corporal, Rev, and their companion darted across the open area. Rev paused to check for a pulse on the three fallen. Finding none she practically had to dive behind the building.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Shouted a Lt.

"I'll second that!" Rev snapped, grabbing Ed's arm and pulling, looking back at the teen. She was't sure what she was supposed to do, or say for that matter. She hadn't remembered much of her childhood before Resembol, so she wouldn't know if Ishval...but she had her guesses.

After running and sneaking around for the better half of the day the rag tag group found a semi-secure building.  
"At least it's sheltered." the Lt. muttered "I heard it rains fiercely out here sometimes."

"Some of us are actually native to the west." The Corporal snapped, glowering at the Lt.

"Really? So you already knew all about Creta an-"

"That's enough out of the both of you!" Rev snarled as she sat down her back to one of the inner walls. Both men had gone silent. Glancing at each other it was clear they would continue their 'discussion' some other time.

"Rev..." Ed started "What happened?"

"We were ambushed Edward, flanked then ambushed actually." Rev replied darkly.

"If we were then why didn't you say anything?" another Lt. asked. All eyes flicked between the Majors and the Lt that had spoken.  
"Easy. Most of you were too busy arguing to really care right then."

"Right, and you're just a useless woman with no actual military background." came the retorted reply.

"You would be surprised." Rev muttered lowly so only Ed could ear. "We need to set up a watch."

"There's what..." A pause "Seven of us?" someone said.

"Each person takes two shifts every two hours." the Corporal muttered.

"So who's gonna start?" All eyes landed on the Alchemists. Rev's eyes narrowed as did Edwards.

"We can't _**BOTH**_ take first watch. We watch in twos or three's depending on who wants to, but under **_NO_** circumstance are there to be _**NO ONE **_watching!" the Alchemist seethed. After a couple more arguments everything was settled.

* * *

**If any one has any questions about the chapter itself,leave a for the scar mentioned in the Alternate part... You'll have to wait and see.  
**  
**And again I Own nothing of FMA...nothing but the General Idea of what WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN...and Awesomenaruto's ideas are also not are her's finally Rev is mine.**


	5. The Nightmare's Confusion

**Well I am back again.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**I only own Rev Night.(And that IS the correct spelling.)I thank Awesomenaruto for being...well Awesome.**

**Oh yeah,Since Al hasn't been seen in a while,some on stated in the reviews that it would be _Funny _with his meeting with Winry...Dancing Shadow ALchemists Ideal.I do agree it would be funny.**

**Mustang- Why am I in Creta?**

**Me- You got tired of sitting around.**

**Rev-No I'm having a flashback...or a hallucination.**

**Me- NO,Rev don't!Only I"M allowed those!**

**Rev and Roy look at each other and sigh.**

**Roy-Just don't pull anything stupid.**

**Me-grins- Why would she? And more importantly why would I?**

**Rev-Mustang,I really wouldn't mess with her at the moment...-_looks uneasy_- I've seen what she can do to a character...and she has no qualms with what character it is.**

**Me-Aw Rev,I'm not that bad a person!**

**Rev-_glares_- You had those two brothers go through hell!**

**Roy-The Elrics? -confusion on his face-**

**Me-No.**

**Rev-My uncles actually.**

**Roy-Oh.**

**Rev-...I forgot,this chapter my have a M rating do to Noxy's foul mouth.I think she gets a little carried away with the F words.**

**Roy- I can understand why.'Missing words'?**

**Me-_Fumes_- Shut up Roy or burn!**

**Roy-_smirks_- You can't hurt me!**

**Rev-Shouldn't have said that.**

**Me- _Gets one hell of an Idea_-**

**Roy-_backs away debating if he should stay or run-_**

**Rev-_simply watches as the wheels turn in Noxy's mind,and the fearful expression on Mustangs face.-_**

* * *

_"Papa,Look!" _A little girl called from the front of the child had Pale skin,almost as pale as the desert Child eyes were a mix of Ishvalan red and dark same with her hair only it was streaked with white.

_"What is it?" _the girls father asked coming out of the house with his older children trailing behind.

_"Look,Smoke is coming from do you think it means?"_ She asked as her father snatched up from the ground.

_"It looks like it."_ he said back at his four older sons and the two four year old,he sighed only child of his that resembled not an Ishvalan was the girl in his arms.

_"My Desert Sun,Let's need to get you over the border" _The man said as he turned to take the girl inside,but stopped abruptly.

_"But,Papa.I can't speak Amestrian." _The child she turned around to see someone walking up the dirt path to their family lived near the central part of Secter in fear the girl tried to hide in her fathers didn't work.

"Ishvalan!" A man shouted.

The Ishvalan Father set the girl on the child moved behind him, girls older brothers stood next to their youngest pair stood next to their sister.

"What do you want?" The Ishvalan growled as pistols and rifles were aimed at his family.

_"My Desert Sun." _The girl looked up.

_"Yes papa?"_

_"I want you to the fighting starts I want you to Run as fast as you some where safe and stay there."_

_"Bu-"_

_"Do as I say!"_

The girl was backing away as her father and older brothers squared off with the twins ran at a man with a patch over one bastard killed them with one swing of his sword.

_**"RUN!"**_ Shouted the older The girl ran as fast as her short legs could carry her,out into the desert and farther into the town.

For five years after that,The girl managed to survive in a war torn country,she still called dogded the military and stayed hidden,as best she no name but the the pet name her father gave her.

Her physical apperance hadn't hair was longer and held back in a bone bleached skin had barely started to not at eyes had also darkened to a dark brown,a near was tall for her age,but that only led to the misconseptions,that she was older than ten.

Right now,she was running from a unit that had been 'hunting' her for the better part of a week.

In the five years she had been running from town to had learned Pissed off the military when she reverts back and forth between had once told them her name was 'Desert Sun' when they had cornered her.

D.S. was a problem they deeded to get ride how could they find her when she vanished from sight for days on to end up in anotehr double back to the ones she had already been sightened war wasn't helping them any.

Until one day she meet the Flame Alchemist.

"Halt!" the voice peppered the ground around the looked more like a deer caught in the heedlight fo a tracker-trailer.D.S. turned to see a dark heired man standing fifty feet away his hand raised to snap.

Smirking D.S. folding her arms and turned. "Well,Well Well if it isn't the Flame I heard so much about." she replied,her eyes narrowed as she glanced to her left.A cluster of building stood there.

D.S. could't stand her own Ishvalans or the dispised the Military of Amestria the why she gave them so much hell.

"You're going to have to come with us." the Flame Alchemist said lowly walking towards D.S.

"No,I don't think I you want to know the reason why." She said pointing to her left "That biulding is full of Ishvalans waiting for a chance to open fire on you."

The Unit that had surrounded her all turned just as she biulding started spitting bullets.

"Major Mustang Follow the Ishvalan traitor!" a man shouted running for couldn't disobey his he he directed the girl towards the border,where a ridge seperated the two places.

D.S. stumbled to a halt to keep from falling off the she froze,dark eyes .But the man across from here looked equally fearful.

But D.S.'s Fear turned into unbridaled anger,stress and fear had long since unlocked something that only her mother was able to .This wasn't the first Time D.S. had used .In many situations where she was cornered she had to use it.

Or so Mustang man could have sowrn he'd seen blue light crackling around her arms just below her of backing away he ran forward,startling D. her over and pinning her to the ground he smirked in triumph.

"What's you're real name!" he demanded.

"Go fuck yourself!" she spat.

"Please tell me." he said,his voice lower this time.A guilty look had appeared on his face.

"Why?" D.S. dark gaze bore into the older man."Tell _**ME **_why you want my name." Still Mustang refused to went so far as to look away as he sat back on his toes.

Standing he retreived his gun from where he had dropped it.D.S. had climbed to her feet and was currently debating what to the noise of booted feet pounding across desert sand caused her to look behind Mustang.

"Kill the Ishvallan,Major." the same man from before Flame Alchemist wavered sllightly,not wanting to do as ordered.D.S. realized then that he as close to breaking.

"NOW Mustang!Before the fiend has a chance to retaliate!"

_' kill your own countrymen.I'm a child of Ishval AND slaughter mothers,fathers. Even infants!" _she shouted in her native language.

Startled Mustang pulled the his aim was less than was enough to throw the girl off her feet, probably unconcious.

Rev jerked awake at the sound of the gun fire from her wide in around she realized she had fallen that didn't stop the steady felling of pain in her side,just under her left noted,sourly, that is was the side that had been bothering her when she'd first arrived.

"Hey,Major Elric,Major Night Is awake."

"She is! Good,maybe now we can move." Came Ed's voice from near the sounded less than pleased.

"Move?" she asked groggily shaking the sleep from her fogged mind.

"Yeah, In using our legs to find a differnt place to one is getting rather close to Cretans." Ed retorted.

"Half-pint bean sprout flea." Rev growled standing to streach she one else jumped looking at the smoking hole in the wall behind the Major.

Ed's short Rant had been stopped at "WHO ARE YOU CALLING -!" when Rev had mind too shocked to finish.

"Yeah,Let's Go." Rev said trying to calm her rapidly beating around she grinned as she looked around the corner to find a back entrance."Ne,This is almost TOO easy." she looked back at the confused faces behind her and scowled.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just...well..." The 2nd Lt started but stopped his face turning scowled."Out with it." She the poor man jump.

"It's just you weren't in the best of moods." The Corproal said dryly.

"Oh,so you'd ratehr have me as a sour ass than a bright cheery young woman?" she smirked."I think that would just cause them to Run the other way."

"Which we need to be doing now." muttered a cast her a dry look and...pretty much crawled around the corner to the back had they missed that was beyond she was grateful that it was group was too big to find an alternative route it was just a couple of them Seven people? Not really.

"How's the coast?" Rev asked as Ed poked his head out the door and looked both other soldiers had a feeling the brat had a damned death wish if he kept doing that.

"Clear." Ed said as he darted across the street to another stood at the door waiting for a stray Cretan to go could see the look of read on the Stg's face and smiled grimly to herself.

Peeking out she nodded to the next person to darted the 2nd Lt,followed by the Corporal,the Stg and the other's leaving Rev as the only one there.

As they waited for Rev they heard shouts and gunfire,before they seen Cretan fell out the another staggered out back into the building.

"No! Rev!" Ed hissed as he started forward,only to be held back by the Lt.' not a second to soon shouting had continued growing in volum,before the entire three story buidling went up in white the body in the doorway and the Cretan outside it to a smoldering corpse,but ash.

Coughing at the smoke,or lack of,Rev ran out of the had tried to control the flames but couldn' was why she prefered hand to hand and other weapons over her had a hard time controling it.

By the time she was across the street to the other's Cretan had swarmed the rather,the burning building.

The Ametrian Soldiers and Alchemist stood gaping in shock.

"You put the Colonel bastard to shame." Ed managed after a while as Rev barely paused to catch her breath before starting off again.

"It's why they wanted to get ride of me so badly during Ishval." Rev replied darkly looking around and grinned. "Come on,we need to head for the border."

"Sure,and they wanted you dead why?" asked a soldier that had been quiet for the better part of two glanced back,but gave no answer.

"Leave her alone,Sloan." Ed snapped as he followed near the back.

"Oh really,And you're nothing but the tag along brat." Sloan sneered "and she's more useless than you are!"

"wHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T BE SEEN STANDING NEXT TO A TREE!" Ed ranted as he started on anotehr one "Rev isn't useless! She's a better soldier than you are!"

"thanks Ed but do you mind shuting up before we're all you,Sloan,was it?" Rev snarled "The next time you say anything regaurding my capability to get us to saftey or the..." she paused glancing at Ed and grinned "Shrimps height I'll make sure you regret ever voluntering for this."

"I'm not a shrimp,you worthless hag." Ed snapped at older teen grinned,before walking down the street,keeping an eye out for anything suspisious.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Colonel?" Riza asked as she walked in with an armlaod of paper work that needed to be signed.

"Colonel?" she said again,this time drawing the man's attention.

"Yes,Lt.?"

"Have you heard anything else about the border?" she asked. The rest of Mustangs men were either running errands,at Lunch or had the day off.

"No,I haven' said he'd get word as soon as he they've been slated as missing,presumed dead." he muttered his eyes darkening had been four days since the fiasco at the since they had heard anything from the Majors and their volunter days since anykind of news.

Until the door burst open to reveal a panting Maes Hughs,Jean Havoc Kain Fuery and the rest fo Mustangs group filing in after the Lt and a little annoyed Roy was about to ask what Maes deal was barging into his office when the words:

"The Hellfire's been sighted!"

Roy froze.

The Flame Alchemist hadn't heard that name in was in the same boat as the Colonel.

"...What?" he white fire from the Ishvallan war of extermination had vanished shortly after...The man let that thought drop before he could finish it.

"It's Deserts Fire." Hughs said,almost beaming with joy."They're still alive!" he crowed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Havoc asked had heard about the mysterious white never actually new what anyone meant.

"There was a time during the War eight years ago,that white fire could be seen in be left 's Rev's Alchemic can somewhat piggy-back off my own Alchemy and add to it ten times as deadly." Mustang that to two of them had found the Colonel FORBADE Rev to ever using an attack like that.

"Oh,so...she's more dangerous than you?" the smoker simply glared at him."I was just asking!" Havoc complained.

"Do you know how far they are from the border?" Riza asked trying to get back on Shook his head.

"No,But jugding the distance fo where the Fire was seen and how far out they were.I'd wager..." he paused "Another day or two,possibky three of one of them is injured."

" ."

"Sir!" The two said standing.

"I want the two of you to got o the border and wait for not to get dragged into the mess if you can." Mustang was hiding his had no such qualms.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Rev."

"Hmm?"

"You're Bleeding."

Rev looked at her was bleeding,a gash just above her she growled when that could have happened.

"Thanks for pointing that out." she replied coldly as someone wrapped her arm with a hankerchife.

"We need a break isn' helping us any."complained Sloan.

"Actually it has."The only other woman said "We've gotten closer to the border in a day than any of us could in a week of being caught out here." The Sgt said,giving Rev a soft merely shrugged in response.

"That's another white fire." started the bastard again."I think every one's heard the stories."

Rev gave Sloan a blank completely to Edward's other sodliers were trying to hide their couldn't stand the man after nearly a week with him.

"What stories?" Rev asked TOO Innocet.

"Ishval ring any bells?" Sloan 's eyes glanced between Rev and the bastard before opening his mouth,coming to her defense.

"She wont talk about she ended up in Resembol for a while she didn't speak of matter how many people asked." Rev flashed Ed a grateful look before sloan snapped his beady gaze to the Elric.

"Oh you know this peice of Ishvallan trash?" Ed eyes narrowed.

"She isn't or other 's who she is. She's only half anyway,it's no like it really matters I'd Trust her with my life over you anyday of the week." Ed was getting nods of agreement now from the others.

"Her mother was a whore then,and her fatehr was nothin-" Sloan stopped talking at Rev in horror.

"If you value what limited life you have,I would suggest you to shut your damned mouth before your existance expires. Stg I clear?" Rev growled,her normally red tinted brown eyes had turned the just yeah,he enjoyed Rev's snark and is,when it isn't directed at him.

Shouting drew their attention outside." cornered like fucking Rats." Sloan muttered,glancing at Rev.

"Don't look at me.I'm not going to use My ALchemy unless I'm forced to."

"Don;t you think this is forced?" Ed snarled.

"The last time I did something Like that too soon was against that useless Fire-assed Mustang back in East." the woman asmused at the memory.

Ed smirked "Yeah I think that's a new one."

"A new what?" 2nd Lt asked.

"Nick name for the Colonel bastard." Ed snickered. "She's an old pro apparently." He looked at Rev to elaberate as they waited for the gun fire to stop.

"My adoptive father was a Military needed some one defiant to butt heads I gave him teh chalange he wanted." she shrugged as rested her arms against her knees,smirking at the memory.

"They stopped do we do?" The Stg asked worried,her hands shaking some as she drew her glanced at her warily,as the other started taking sock of their knew they didn't have much,and Alchemy was limited,simply because one Alchemist was more Hand to had than long distance.

"Ed." Rev said holding out one of the military Issue hand stared at it for a momerent, refusing to take it."Take don't have to kill them." Rev muttered to her freind._Even if that's the only way to get out of here._ she thought sourly.

"No need to get stubborn Elric." Rev snapped pushing the weapon into his kenw he didn't want it."This isn't your 'cup of tea' but your were sent here with me so suck it up and get up." Clinking the saftey of her own gun off she leaning against the door frame waiting for their...attackers to show themselves.

"This is going to take for ever." Sloan complained.

"Shut up or die doesn't matter wat you do at the if you do AWOL,you'll be dead with in seconds." Rev grimmed a shudder down the mans spin.

"I take back what I said about you being a Useless woman with out any Military background." he whispered smirked at the comment;as a small group of Cretans started creeping towards their hide out.

"Get ready." some one whispered.

Then hell broke loose.

Sloan dropped moron had stood up infront of the word 'Sniper' rang loud and clear in the room they were to fall was the only other woman in the group and another man.

The Corporal staggered back a hand to his right shoulder,blood already seeming though the fabric of his blue jacket and between his fingres."D-Damn,never expected this."

"Get used to it." Rev snapped. before irritation and lack of Ammunition won over,She put her gun back in its hostler and stood up,relatively hidden.

"Major Night!Get down!" someone Ignored the speaker as blue-ish white Alchemic light sparked around her,a sharp intake of breath caught her attention,glancing over she scwoled had a deep gash in his she knew where it had come rest of the group were fairing well,if not badly.

"That's it!" she hissed,bringing her hands together she touched the wall next to red tinted eyes closed as she consetrated on the wall worked the white fire flared up engulfing nearly everything in it's wrath.

After what seemed like an eternity the white flames a rather startled Rev to stare at a grinning Mustang.

* * *

**MUST READ~~~~~~If you have any questions ask them in the ,If you have any idea what is going to happen...-smirks- keep them to your self and find ,the Missing words...Still working on save it!If any one flames about the Fucking words missing I will delete YOUR DAMNED REVIEW! I'm getting tired of people complaining about the missing I realize they are missing,you write something and see if some of the words don't suddenly fucking vanish.**

**And another thing...I find it tedious to go through and read it,find the missing words,fix the file ONLY to have the words VANISH again ANY WAY!**


End file.
